


I Don't Want To Be A Killer

by Um_Lol (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a kelpie, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kelpie AU, Kelpies, Maybe some smut later, Modern Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, also a bit ooc, bc Kelpies are from Scotland, takes place in Scotland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Um_Lol
Summary: A young Kelpie decides to leave his kind and live with humans. But he has to be careful of the Kelpie exterminators. Kelpie AU+Modern AU
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Kudos: 5





	1. Part 1: A new life

**Author's Note:**

> A Kelpie is a Celtic legend. Kelpies are water shape shifting spirits. Usually depicted as a horse but can also shape shift into a human. P.S. This takes place in Scotland bc you find Kelpies in Scottish lochs

I am a Kelpie. Normally we can shape-shift into horses but very rarely some Kelpies can shape-shift into humans. I am one of the rare Kelpies that can do that. Kelpie are thought of as evil spirits by lochs trying to take people’s lives. Well, that is the majority of Kelpies in the world but there is always another side to a story. At a young age, I always was against killing humans. Seeing my kind killing never seemed right to me. Seeing the face of terror when they know they are going to die is something that can’t be erased from my mind. So I ran, at the time I wasn’t sure where but I decided to not become a killer.

_Few years ago_  
I really can’t understand this. Why do we kill them? I feel like killing innocent humans isn’t a good thing. Seeing the humans helpless like that always frightens me. What should I do about this? I could run away but how? Wait... I could just change into a human and live with them instead of killing them. So, I say I do run away, when should I do this? Probably when my everyone is asleep... then I can run away somewhere. Not sure where, but there should be humans nearby if I run far enough. I probably might as well turn into a young child to not raise suspicion. Alright, let’s do this.

On the brink of dawn, no kelpie was awake except for one. That one was planning to run away from his species horrific ways. He was planning this because he just didn’t want the blood of humans on his hands/hooves. He transformed into a young boy that looked no more than 7 years old. He ran. Where he didn’t know, but he hoped he’d find some humans to help him.

After a few minutes, he came across a large cottage. He didn’t know what a cottage was, but decided humans might live in there so he came towards the cottage. He wasn’t able to open the door, so he tried knocking. In a few moments 2 people came to the door.

“Hello? What’s your name little one?” a woman said.

He had some knowledge of the human language and knew how to speak some of it.

“I don’t know. I woke here in the morning.”

“Oh no, did his parents leave him here, all alone?” a man whispered to the women.

“We should take him in and feed him, shouldn’t we?” She asked

“Of course! We can’t leave that lad all by himself.” He replied.

So that was it. He got taken in by the Hamilton’s who were kind enough to take him in, asked a few questions and thought that they should adopt him. After some consideration they decided to adopt him. Since he didn’t seem to know his name, they named him Alexander. Alexander Hamilton was a new member of the family.


	2. Part 2: A new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a year, Alex has to go to school. During his first day of school, he meets first friend.

Alex had learnt a lot from humans. His parents had taught him how to read and write and he loved it. He would read lots of books and write literature. Once he was going to school the only subject that he enjoyed writing. When he was “8”, he went to school, he also met someone who would become his best friend.

_At school_

My name is Aaron Burr and I’m a Kelpie. As a Kelpie, I have to be very careful what I say to humans. Honestly, even talking about Kelpies can make people suspicious of you. Keeping this a secret wasn’t easy, but I manage. The new kid, Alexander Hamilton seems interesting.He had to sit beside me during class. He was quiet during the lesson and barely made eye contact with people except maybe the teacher every so often. Maybe I should talk to him.

So many human children in 1 place. Hopefully, I’ll learn something since this is a “school”. Supposedly schools are where children go to learn. Hopefully, I do nothing suspicious. Who should I talk to during break? What was the human beside me called? Aaron Burr, let’s go talk to him, he doesn’t seem too scary to talk to.

Alexander Hamilton was looking for Aaron Burr. After some time he saw he was just looking at the children play, while he was all by himself. He approached him.

“Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, so did you come here to ask something or what?” Aaron replied.

“So, I wanted you to show me how humans should act.” Alex said

Aaron, very confused by his comment Aaron asked “Humans? Why would you say that? That’s weird to call others human when you yourself are a human.”

Aaron thought he might be a fellow Kelpie. He thought it wouldn’t hurt to ask his thoughts on Kelpies.

“What do you think about Kelpies? Do they frighten you or do you see something in them?” Aaron asked

“Well…you see I’m actually a K - “Alex said before getting cut off

“ _WAIT_ , if you’re going to say that you’re a Kelpie at least try to stay quiet about it. You are very lucky that I am also a Kelpie because if they found out, the headmaster could have expelled you!” Aaron quietly whispered

“I don’t understand? Why shouldn’t I tell humans that?” Alex whispered.

Aaron sighed. “Because the Kelpie exterminators will come and do bad things to you. From what I’ve heard they make slaves from Kelpies or just kill them.” Aaron whispered back.

“What are slaves?” Alex asked.

“I think people make them work and do things for them but I’m not sure” Aaron replied.

“So can we be friends?” Alex asked.

“Sure, I probably should so you don’t go off telling humans that you’re a Kelpie.” Aaron joked.

Those two spent primary school and high school together as best friends and now they’re both going to Princeton college. During those many years Alex had learned a lot from Aaron than whatever the teachers were teaching at school. Aaron also had to help Alex not tell people his secret like that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron Burr is here! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Any feedback would be helpful.


	3. Part 3: First day of college

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their first day of college for Alex and Aaron. They arrive to class early and meet someone new.

In the present day, Alex and were going to Princeton college. They had been best friend for around 11 years and both were excited that they were going to the same college.

“I can’t believe we’re really going to Princeton college, I wonder what people we might meet?” I said

“Y’know I heard that the Schuyler sisters are going to Princeton college as well,” Aaron whispered.

“Who are they?” I asked.

“I always have to explain things to you... anyway their father is Philip Schuyler. Does that ring a bell or are you just living under a rock?” Aaron replied.

“Philip Schuyler... Oh wait isn’t he like super rich or whatever?” I asked.

“Yeah he owns a big company and has 3 daughters, Angelica, Peggy and Elizabeth,” Aaron answered.

The 2 of them arrived at the college. Since shared the same classes, they both walked to class. They weren’t too early but saw that a girl was already inside the class.

“Hmm, where should I sit? I should probably wait for other people to come before I make a final decision,” the girl said.

“Um... hello?” Alex asked.

“Oh hello, my name is Elizabeth but just call me Eliza,” Eliza said.

“Sorry for assuming, but are you related to the Schuyler sisters?” Aaron asked.

“It’s all right, but yeah I’m related to the Schuyler sisters. Too bad none of them are in my classes but I guess it’ll be nice to meet new people,” Eliza said.

“Oh, we should introduce ourselves, my name is Alexander but Alex is fine too,” Alex said.

“And my name is Aaron,” Aaron added.

“It’s nice to meet you!” Eliza said.

The conversation ended as more people started to come into the classroom and in a few minutes class would start. Alex was glad that he had met someone new, he thought she was nice and friendly, _he also found her kinda cute._

There was more to come as they still had lots of classes and a lot of new people to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was short but I still hope you enjoy this chapter! Any feedback would be helpful :)


	4. Part 4: The Schuyler sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While talking to Eliza Aaron asks if they can meet her sisters, and during lunch they meet and have an _interesting_ discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

During class they found out that the famous you Kelpie exterminated Thomas Jefferson and his assistant James Madison were both in their class. This worried them both but they thought that if they ignore him he won’t suspect them. 

After class was over Alex and I walked over to Eliza and I asked “Do you think you can introduce us to your sisters? Since we don’t know anyone here, you don’t have to if don’t want to though,”

“Sure, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind, we always sit together during lunch so I can tell them you’re joining us. Honestly, I don’t know anyone here except my sisters,” Eliza answered.

“We only know each other and that’s it, we’ve been best friends since like... _P4_ maybe” I added.

“Yup it was P4 when we first met also my first day of school since I moved house,” Alex said.

“Well, see you at lunch!” Eliza said.

I like those two, especially Alex, not sure why but I like him a lot. Anyways, I can’t wait to introduce them to my sisters, I wonder how they’ll react?

…

After classes are over I wait for Alex and Aaron to arrive. After a few minutes, they arrive and I show them what table we’re sitting at. They both sit down.

I sit down beside Aaron and Eliza, then she introduces us.

“This is Alex, and this is Aaron, they don’t know anyone here so I introduced them to you,” Eliza said.

“Alright, I’ll start my name is Angelica and I’m the oldest sister,” Angelica said.

“And I’m Peggy and unfortunately I’m the youngest one,” Peggy added.

“Well, you already met me and I’m the middle child,” Eliza said.

“It’s nice to meet you all,” I said.

“Elizaaa, do you have a _crush_ on one of th- “ Peggy said before getting cut off.

HAHA let’s talk about something now that we’ve introduced ourselves DON’T ruin this for her“ Angelica said. 

“Y’know, I’m curious what is your opinion on Kelpies?”

Aaron gives me this look that tells me “WHAT ARE YOU DOING” but I smile at him and stay calm.

“Personally, I say that not every Kelpie will want to kill, I doubt that every Kelpie has bloodlust for humans” Eliza answers.

“I think if you kill an innocent Kelpie, it would be the same as killing an innocent human, if they have killed no one then we shouldn’t kill them,” Angelica said.

“I agree with both of them, I think it’s cruel to do that to them,” Peggy said.

“Since we’re talking about Kelpies, the Kelpie exterminator, Thomas Jefferson and his assistant James Madison are in our class. I’ve heard that a Kelpie killed Thomas’ mum, and that’s what drove him to become a Kelpie exterminator but that might just be a myth,” Eliza told all of them.

They had to end their discussion as they had to go to their classes. They went through lots of lectures and got homework. After all classes were over, when Aaron and Alex were walking back home Aaron asked “Why did you ask them about Kelpies? Thank goodness they didn’t suspect us!”

“I wanted to ask them because I wanted to see if they were only kind to humans, I mean it worked out we found out that they probably won’t hate us if we tell them we’re Kelpies,” Alex responded.

“We still shouldn’t risk it though, anything can happen like blackmail then we’ll get expelled and exterminated. I wouldn’t tell anyone if I could,” Aaron said.

“Oh well, we’ll see!” Alex said.

They both separated ways and went home. Alex wrote how his first day of college went and the people he met. After he finished writing he went to sleep. Alex was excited to see what was coming next


	5. Part 5: The past and the present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks go by and a flashback happens in Thomas' dream but something horrific happens during the end of the flashback. While they're in college they have a group assignment and are teamed up. Alex isn't the luckiest but that might not be such a bad thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Where’s Mum? She said she would be back shortly after she went to the loch for the flowers and plants around it. My mum made pretty bouquets. I try to ask my dad where she is but Dad seems worried for some reason.

“Dad, where’s Mum?”I ask again.

“Thomas, she’s just gone to pick some flowers near the loch... I hope she’s fine,” Dad replied.

“Oh, I wonder what flowers she’ll bring this tim-“ I said before getting cut off by the phone ringing.

“Sorry Thomas, I need to answer this,” Dad says. I patiently wait as he’s answering the phone. I wonder who called him?

“Thomas we need to go to the loch, put your coat on we need to go out NOW!” Dad said as soon as the call ended. What could be so important that we need to go out now? I just did as my dad said and put my coat on and followed him outside. I found that my dad was running, so I had to run as well to catch up with him. As we were nearing the loch my dad slows down and just falls to his knees crying. I look around him to see what he was crying about and see my mum laying there. Eyes lifeless, body covered in blood. She has a phone in her hand. Wait was the call from Mum before she died. We were too late to save her! I could feel my eyes filling up with tears... Who did this to her?

“Dad, who did this? Why would someone kill Mum?” I sob.

“I think a Kelpie took her, Kelpies always lurk near lochs as horses and then strike on their target,” Dad says through his sobbing. We both just cry and sit there. Mum...come back, please. I will avenge you for what they did to you, you didn’t deserve this. I’ll make them pay. I suddenly see Mum come back to life as a distorted figure.

“You couldn’t save me, your father didn’t even call the ambulance,” the figure echoed. “You don’t deserve to live, you made me perish, you saved all those other people, why couldn’t you save me HUH?” The figure shouted. A darkness started to surround me, I can’t see the loch or my dad, only the distorted figure. **“DIE!”** It screams at me. Please, we couldn’t get there in time, we tried Mum, we really did. I’m sorry we should’ve come with you. We’re both sorry!

_**Thomas!**_ **Thomas! wake up we will be late!**

I wake up. _Oh,_ that was just a dream. Well, it was a flashback, so it still happened but... Was that my mum? Thank goodness James woke me up from that horrible nightmare. Well, no time to think now, I’m going to be late!

_After they arrive to the college_

Phew we made it in time. Barely. As I listen to the professor, I hear that we’re doing group assignment. Great, hopefully I get teamed up with some good people who won’t slack off. Darn, I dunno any of the people the professor just named out. James is with Alexander Hamilton and John Jay. I dunno any of them either. Well, I’ve got to work with my team I guess.

Darn... How can I be this unlucky out of all the people in this class I get teamed up with James Madison. OK, I’ve just got to stay calm and act normal, I can do this. I say hello to my teammates and then the teacher tells us what we’re doing and why we’re in teams. So, this is to get to know each other better, and we’re doing it on American history. Seriously, couldn’t it be like some writing or something easy for me to do? Then the professor just tells us to get to it and that by the end we would each have to write an essay about it and I will grade it. Well, that’ll be easy to do, I can probably write like 51 pages about this. Hopefully, my teammates aren’t bad.

_15 minutes later_

Well, me and James are working well together but John has done barely anything. He has done no research and has just sat there on his phone and the professor has said nothing because he claims he’s “researching and helping us”. What can we do? We can’t just let him copy all our work and him get a passing grade. I tell this to James. He agrees without hesitation. I ask him if he has any idea what we can do. He whispers a plan of asking the professor to quiz us with him holding the research that we know very well, but he doesn’t. Maybe James Madison isn’t so bad. 


	6. Part 6: A winter's ball?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of them have a quiz and well... it turns out pretty well. They also find out about something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Professor, can you quickly test us using our research?” Alex asked.

“Sure, I’ll ask your group three questions then,” The professor replied.

James and Alex also include John into the quiz. Looking up from his phone he asks “What are we doing?”

“We’re just testing with our research, come join us,”James replies.

“ _SHOOT, I haven’t been researching anything... I’m screwed_ “ John thought.

Both James and Alex answer their question correctly. Now it was time for John to answer his.

“Who was the 2nd president of the US?” The professor asks.

“Um... I dunno, Donald Trump?” John replies. James and Alex try not to laugh at his terrible answer.

“No, ~~how can you be that stupid to answer with Donald Trump~~ the answer is John Adams. So what have you been doing on your phone if you haven’t been researching?” The professor asks.

…

“Well then, you two can leave and we’ll have a small chat,” The professor tells them.

For the rest of the time while they were researching, they couldn’t help but snigger at his answer. I mean who answers that question with Donald Trump? They continued their research while John contributed slightly. After class was over, Alex told the whole story to Aaron.

“Seriously, THAT was his answer?” Aaron asks.

“Yeah, and he got a ‘chat’ from the professor” Alex laughs.

“Also, how was James like?” Aaron asks.

“Not that bad, he didn’t talk much about himself or Kelpies so I’m not sure” Alex replies.

“Hmm...I wonder how we’ll do on the essay?” Aaron said.

“I think I’ll do pretty well, you?” Alex asks.

“Eh, I’ll do better than John hopefully...” Aaron replies.

“Well, we’re gonna have to go to class soon,” Alex said.

_After class, at lunch_

Alex and Aaron sat by the Schuyler sisters again. Everyone seemed to talk about one thing and that was-

“ **The winter’s ball!** All three of the sisters say at once.

“What?” Alex said.

“The winter’s ball is coming in one month!” Peggy says.

“Um, what is the winter’s ball?” Aaron asks.

“This will take some explaining...” Angelica says.


	7. Part 7: decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of decisions were need to be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

“So basically like a prom?” Alex asked.

“Yes, in the sense that you have to get a date for the ball.” Angelica replied.

“How are we gonna get a date?” Aaron mumbles.

“We will all probably be asked the most for dates.” Peggy added.

“Maybe we can ask the-”

The bell rang, interrupting Alex. They part ways and head for their next class.

“What were you going to say before the bell interrupted you?” Aaron asked.

“It was nothing important...”

“C’mon you were going to say something.”

“Well, what I was going to say was that we could ask one of them for the ball.”

“No way. We aren't doing that.”

“What do we lose if we ask them?”

“Possibly our friendship or rejection from them. No Alex”

Alex sighs. They arrive to class.

**During class**

Alex was staring off into space, not really listening to what the teacher was saying.

_Which one would I ask?,_ Alex thought.

Probably not Peggy... so between Angelica and Eliza. Angelica is pretty good but then again Eliza is really cute. Agh, why do I have to pick between those tw-

“Alexander, you're staring off to nowhere. Have you even been listening to what I've been talking about?”

“Um yes sir.”

“What is X then in this question”

Why does it have to be maths? How am I supposed to know?

“85?”

“Wrong. Next time listen.”

I sit back and _try_ to listen to what he’s teaching us. I daydream a lot during classes.

_After all classes_

“You seriously can't do maths at all Alex.”

“I’m not as good as maths as you are.”

“Also you were off daydreaming again” Aaron laughs.

Whilst they chat, they look at the trees which have lost all their leaves.

“It’s starting to get colder outside.” Aaron says.

“Yeah...” Alex replies, his thoughts drifting elsewhere.

_Is Alex thinking about who he should ask?_ Aaron thought.

“Alex, are you thinking about who to ask for the winters ball?”

“How did you know?”

I've known you for years, I can tell when you're thinking about something else.”

“Which one would you pick, Eliza or Angelica?”

“It’s your decision...also I'm the wrong person you're asking. I don’t know much about romance at all.” Aaron answered.

“Right...I’ll make a choice soon.”

“See you tomorrow!” Aaron said.

“Bye!”

Alex had to make a decision soon or have no date for the winters ball. He was going to get to know both of them better before making a final choice.


End file.
